


Friends, More or Less

by MissPearlescent



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPearlescent/pseuds/MissPearlescent
Summary: Themes: older brother’s best friend, morning after, face sitting (⊙ω⊙✿)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Friends, More or Less

Flipping over to your side, you touch the sheets spread out before you.

Empty and cold.

You couldn’t help but sigh a little as you pushed yourself out of bed, feeling a dull ache…everywhere.

So maybe you’d been flirting with your older brother’s best friend recently. And maybe you had failed to correct him when he showed up to play video games with your brother even though you knew their little play date was actually next Thursday. 

And maybe, while your brother was out of town, you invited his best friend into your bed.

You didn’t regret it, you thought as you brushed your teeth in front of the bathroom mirror. Last night was hands down the most amazing sex you’d ever had.

Jongin wasn’t a guy you knew too well, despite how many times he had come over to the apartment that you and your brother rented. You just knew he liked to play video games and read manga. You also knew he was hot beyond words.

He was tall and his shoulders were so broad. And he was always so serious. One time, he had walked into the kitchen while you were cooking and then suddenly there seemed to be a lack of oxygen as you blubbered something about chicken nuggets and then ran out.

Last night went much smoother. He made you equally breathless but never nervous. Both of you knew it was a fling and so you took it in stride. Instead of worrying about disappointing him in bed, you made the most of it by letting him know exactly where and how to touch you.

No regrets, even as you struggled to stand up straight. Every muscle was telling you to go back to bed, but you had a full day ahead of you.

The most apparent ache was the one between your legs. It didn’t go away even with a hot shower. Curse him and his agile hips.

You honestly had thought he would be the kind of guy to finish things quickly. But as you reached orgasm after orgasm, that assumption was proved wrong. He was insatiable once you got him going.

You groaned and shut off the water. The ache between your legs was turning into a totally different kind of ache.

There was no point in thinking upon it any longer. He left your bed without you noticing and the message was clear: nothing had happened between the two of you.

Yeah, it hurt. You knew it was a one-time-deal but there was a small part inside you that wished you weren’t just his friend’s little sister. You didn’t need a full-on relationship right away, but continuing the crazy sex for a little while would be nice.

You rolled your eyes at yourself when you noticed there was no towel on the rack. Your brain was obviously muddled from last night.

_Stop thinking about him._

You opened the door to your bedroom and headed to the closet at the other side in search of a fresh towel. There had to be one in here somewhere.

A throat cleared behind you.

Every cell in your body turned cold and hot all at once. 

No way. This was so embarrassing.

Shakily, you turned around and saw Jongin in only his jeans, sitting on the floor petting your cat on his lap.

And here you stood, ass naked.

“Hi.” You gave a nervous laugh and tried to cover yourself with your hands. It was futile, but there was no choice. “You’re still here.” Nice one, Captain Obvious.

Behind him, sitting on your bed, was your bath towel. You eyed it suspiciously, wondering if your towel set this up.

Jongin looked down, stroking another hand down Fifi’s back. “She was scratching the door at 8 in the morning so I gave her a bit to eat.” You gave your cat the stink eye, too, even as she stretched out comfortably in Jongin’s lap.

“Ah, thanks,” you drawled. “Could you, um, hand me that towel behind you?”

His curious gaze flickered up between you and the towel. “Why?” he asked.

You gave him an incredulous look. “Why? Because I’m naked?”

“I saw it all yesterday,” he said with a shrug.

“But that’s different.” You wanted to melt to the floor in embarrassment. “Please, Jongin.” You crossed your legs and held out a hand.

After a moment, he reached behind him and grabbed the towel. You went to take it from him but he held on. “Are we still good?”

Your words got caught in your throat. “G-good? What do you mean?”

“We had sex last night.” He tugged on the towel, catching you off guard and making you land on your knees in front of him. He kept his eyes on your face even though your boobs were pointing right at him. “Are we still good?”

“Of course we are!” you sputtered, holding the towel uselessly in front of you to give you some sort of modesty. “I’m not kicking you out if that’s what you’re asking.”

He stared at you for a second before letting you take the entire towel. It was pointless because you still felt exposed under his stare despite being covered. “I want to know if things changed between us.”

You couldn’t look at him. “There was nothing to change.” Which was the truth. The two of you barely knew each other before last night, and you still barely knew each other this morning.

He tilted your chin up, forcing your gaze to land on him. “I am your big brother’s best friend, so you’re going to have to take the reins here. If you want to be friends, you tell me. If you want a fuck buddy, you tell me too.”

“A f-fuck buddy?” You just knew your whole body was turning red.

Jongin nodded, a little smirk on his face. “You heard me correctly.”

You opened your mouth. Then closed it again. Then opened it one more time. “What if I want both?” you said, licking your lips.

His gaze followed your tongue and his grin widened. “Then we’ll just have to give you what you want.”

Fifi leapt to the side as Jongin rolled out onto his back on the hardwood floor.

“What are we doing?” you asked, trying not to salivate over the hard planes of his sculpted chest.

“Sit on me,” he said nonchalantly.

“ _Sit_?” You blinked, trying to make sense of this situation. “Where?”

Jongin put his hands behind his head. “Wherever you want.”

You decided his rock hard abs were the safest bet, and you swung your leg over his waist, clutching your towel while straddling him.

He pushed down on your thigh so your core was pressed flush against his hot skin. His grin never disappeared as he watched you, kneading your legs with his thumbs.

“So,” he began, “what’s your favourite colour?”

The question was so odd that you forgot all the names of the colours. “E-excuse me?”

You felt his body shake underneath you with his little chuckle. “Mine’s blue. What’s yours?” His fingers skirted underneath the towel, squeezing your backside.

“I guess it’s red?” You weren’t exactly sure what you were talking about, especially when he began tugging at your hips so they rocked back and forth along the ridges of his stomach. “Or maybe pink when I feel like it.”

You tried to concentrate on his next question though his teasing gaze revealed he knew exactly how muddled he made you. “Cute. So what’s your favourite food, then?”

“My favourite food…” you trailed off as his thumb skated dangerously close to your core. You looked down and saw that you were leaving a trail of wetness from his chest to his belly button. “My favourite food is chocolate,” you replied breathlessly.

“Mm, sweet. I want to have a taste.” He cupped your bottom and lifted it, pushing you up so you had to support yourself with your hands. “Mine is fried chicken.”

You let out a breathy laugh at his ridiculous answer, but it got cut short when he slid down so he could look directly up at your sex.

“Fried chicken?” you squeaked out.

“Yup. Hot and juicy fried chicken.” He groaned as he craned his neck to lick one side of your slit. “Come here. I could eat it all day.”

You felt the pressure of his hands pushing your thighs down, but you resisted. “Jongin, no.” You pushed back at him even as he kissed your inner thigh. “I’m going to suffocate you.”

His grip tightened. “Let me handle the breathing.” He forced you down on his mouth, and you felt his hot tongue pierce into your core immediately. He licked and sucked, his mouth making lewd noises as he held you in place for his onslaught.

Already achy and sensitive from last night, you came right away.

You fell forward from the force of the release and thought to crawl away, but, with a growl, Jongin’s nails pressed into your ass, keeping you right where he wanted you.

You cried out as he sucked on your throbbing clit, wringing out another climax as you rocked your hips on his beautiful face. It felt sinful to smear your wetness on something so perfect, but that just made it hotter.

“Oh, Jongin,” you gasped, shaking as another climax threatened to crest over.

His hands sneaked up the towel, running along your sides before finding your nipples.

He pinched, hard.

You screamed, thrown over the edge, and lifted your hips out of the way while you had the chance.

Jongin followed, rolling the two of you over until you were suddenly flat on your back and he wedged himself between your legs, cradling the back of your head with his strong hands against the hardwood floor.

“We’re out of condoms so I’m going to fuck you like this,” he rasped, rubbing the rough fly of his denim against you. He chuckled at the way your eyes rolled back. “You like that?”

“Last one,” you muttered. “Or else I’m going to pass out.”

“Don’t do that,” he teased and kissed the tip of your nose. He pumped his hips, letting the texture of denim give you a whole new sensation. “There’s breakfast and coffee waiting for you in the kitchen.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something quick I whipped up after going through my drafts. I usually find the sibling’s-best-friend trope to be a little weird but I decided to give it a try because I loooove trying out random tropes lol the story started going in a weird direction with that fried chicken nonsense, but whatever LMAO I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
